Welcome Toushiro Hitsugaya!
by Syl The tWins
Summary: Di Karakura Island, hiduplah tiga orang sahabat, Ichigo, Rukia, dan Toushiro si peri es. Suatu hari terjadi kekacauan di Karakura island yang disebabkan oleh Aizen si iblis ilusi. Ichigo, Rukia dan Toushiro berusaha menyelamatkan Karakura dengan melawan Aizen meski nyawa taruhannya. Fanfic khusus untuk memperingati Ultah Toushiro. Pairing IchiRuki


Happy Birthday Hitsugaya Toushiro \(^ ▽ ^)/

Cerita ini khusus Syl bikin untuk merayakan ulang tahun Toushiro yang ke...13?...150? Ah, gak tau deh.

Ada yang tahu? :Dhehe..

Selamat membaca!

Title: Welcome Back Hitsugaya

Rate: T

Main Character : Toushiro Hitsugaya, Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki

Pairing: IchiRuki

Genre: Fantasy, Friendship

Disclaimer: Bleach dan Toushiro punya Tite Kubo

Warning: alur mungkin agak cepat, OOC, Chara death.

Di tengah-tengah samudra luas. Terpencil di lautan biru. Terpisah dari benua-benua. Jauh dari daratan-daratan lain. Terdapat sebuah pulau.

Pulau yang tidak pernah didatangi oleh orang-orang dari benua lain.

Tidak pernah seorangpun pernah keluar atau masuk ke pulau tersebut. Pulau yang tidak pernah diketahui keberadaannya oleh orang-orang di daratan lain.

Pulau yang katanya hanya Ada di dalam buku-buku dongeng yang dibacakan orangtua kepada anak-anaknya sebelum tidur.

Karakura Island

Pulau keajaiban.

Pulau yang hanya dapat menjadi impian orang-orang di daratan lain tanpa mengetahui keberadaan pulau tersebut.

Pulau yang ditinggali oleh manusia dan makhluk-makhluk yang hanya ada di buku dongeng anak-anak, di cerita-cerita legenda, novel-novel horror bahkan makhluk yang tidak dapat disebutkan oleh sumber-sumber tersebut.

Di Karakura Island, manusia dan makhluk-makhluk lainnya hidup dengan rukun dan saling membantu seperti layaknya sesama manusia.

Pemandangan seperti mermaid yang berenang di laut, bermain dan bernyanyi di sekitar batu karang bukanlah pemandangan yang aneh, malah termasuk wajar. Jika melihat ke langit, dapat kita saksikan para bidadari asyik bermain seluncuran pelangi serta para unicorn yang kejar-kejaran di langit.

Tetapi tidak semua makhluk itu dapat hidup damai dengan makhluk lainnya. Beberapa makhluk tidak senang hidup rukun dengan makhluk lain, mereka lebih senang memangsa makhluk lain atau membuat keributan. Mereka yang demikian disebut Makhluk Kegelapan karena mereka lebih senang tinggal di daerah yang jauh dari pemukiman, seperti hutan-hutan gelap dan rawa-rawa.

Di tengah-tengah pulau, terdapat pemukiman untuk para manusia, makhluk yang tidak mempunyai kekuatan layaknya makhluk-makhluk lainnya yang tinggal di pulau itu. Di pinggir pemukiman itu didirikan tembok penghalang untuk mencegah para Makhluk Kegelapan mencelakan para manusia. Tempat manusia tinggal itu disebut Sereitei.

-Syl-

Di Sereitei tinggallah seorang pemuda bernama Kurosaki Ichigo. Pria berciri khas rambut jabrik berwarna orange menyala dan bermata coklat musim gugur yang selalu memancarkan semangat. Ichigo adalah pemuda yang kuat, pemberani, dan sangat peduli dengan teman-temannya. Ia adalah seorang pandai besi yang terkenal se-Karakura Island. Ichigo sehari-hari bekerja membuat pedang, tombak dan alat-alat lain dari besi yang digunakan untuk berburu serta peralatan rumah tangga dari besi lainnya. Ichigo hanya bekerja jika ada pesanan. Waktu luangnya dihabiskan dengan berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Rukia Kuchiki, salah satu sahabat Ichigo sejak kecil. Gadis bertubuh mungil berambut hitam pendek dengan mata berwarna violet. Rukia juga manusia seperti Ichigo, tapi Rukia berasal dari klan Kuchiki, salah satu keluarga bangsawan yang terkenal di Sereitei. Meskipun begitu, Rukia tidak seperti kebanyakan bangsawan lainnya yang bertingkah angkuh dan taat pada aturan seperti kakaknya, Kuchiki Byakuya. Rukia merupakan anak yang ceria dan ramah. Ia melakukan segala sesuatu yang ia senangi dan sehari-hari ia bermain di hutan dengan Ichigo.

Ichigo dan Rukia juga bersahabat dengan seorang peri, peri es. Mereka bertemu dengan peri es ini ketika tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah gua di tengah hutan. Gua itu memang agak terpencil dan hampir mendekati daerah kegelapan tempat Makhluk Kegelapan tinggal.

Gua itu penuh dengan stalaktit stalakmit dari es dan bunga-bunga es yang bermekaran. Pemandangan gua itu sangat indah layaknya surga yang terbuat dari es, selalu menampilkan penampilan musim dingin di setiap musim meskipun musim panas. Di dalam gua itulah Ichigo Kurosaki dan Rukia Kuchiki bertemu untuk pertama kalinya dengan seorang Toushiro Hitsugaya.

Toushiro Hitsugaya, peri es berambut putih bermata emerald.

Toushiro merupakan satu-satunya peri es di Karakura Island. Sikap Toushiro tidaklah sedingin es seperti perkiraan orang karena ia adalah peri es, melainkan ceria dan hangat. Meskipun begitu ia bisa bersikap dingin terhadap orang yang tidak disukainya atau ketika ia marah. Toushiro merupakan peri jenius dan peri terkuat se-Karakura Island.

-Syl-

"Ichigo! Ayo cepat! " Seru Rukia dari depan rumah Ichigo.

Brak bruk duk dueng

" Aw...auw!" Terdengar kegaduhan

dari dalam rumah. Tidak lama kemudian si empunya rumah keluar sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Auw, Rukia...kenapa buru-buru sih?"

Keliatannya Ichigo terpeleset dari tangga rumahnya dan tidak sengaja menabrakkan kepalanya ke meja dan peralatan logam di rumahnya, entah apa itu.

"Baka Mikan!" Kata Rukia sambil menjitak kepala Ichigo yang sedang dibelai-belai dengan lembut oleh Ichigo.

"Aw! Rukia! Apa-apaan sih?" Seru Ichigo protes dengan perlakuan kasar Rukia itu.

"Kamu pasti lupa kalau hari ini kita sudah janji akan mengunjungi Toushiro. Cepat siap-siap sana!"

"Baik, baik," kata Ichigo sambil kembali masuk ke rumah dan bersiap-siap. Setelah beberapa menit, Ichigo telah siap dan mereka berjalan menuju pintu keluar Sereitei.

"Hai Ichigo Rukia!" sapa Jindanbou, salah satu penjaga tembok pembatas.

"Hai Jidanbou," balas Ichigo dan Rukia berbarengan.

"Mau mengunjungi Toushiro lagi ya? Titip salam untuk Toushiro ya,"

"Oke," jawab Rukia.

"Hmm,"kata Ichigo sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan keluar dari Sereitei menuju gua tempat tinggal Toushiro.

Toushiro tidak bisa jauh dari gua karena ia adalah peri es, ia akan mati jika terlalu lama di tempat panas. Gua tempatnya tinggal merupakan satu-satunya tempat yang selalu dingin sepanjang tahun.

"Oiii...Toushiroo..,"panggil Ichigo ketika mereka sampai di gua.

Toushiro...shiro...roo...ro...ooooo

Yang terdengar hanya gema suara Ichigo di dalam gua. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan peri yang mendiami gua tersebut.

"Apa dia lagi keluar ya?"Rukia melihat-lihat sekeliling gua mencari keberadaan sahabat perinya.

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh leher belakang Ichigo hingga membuat seluruh bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"HUUAAAA!" Jerit Ichigo kaget.

"Hahahahahaha...kau lucu sekali Kurosaki." Tanpa mereka berdua sadari si penghuni gua tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang mereka.

"TOUSHIROO!"Seru Ichigo marah.

"Hahahaha. Sorry Kurosaki. Kesempatannya terlalu bagus. Sayang kalau dilewatkan," jelas Toushiro di sela-sela tawanya.

"Hah, nggak usah meminta maaf Toushiro, memang baka mikan ini yang terlalu penakut," goda Rukia sambil tersenyum mengejek ke Ichigo. Ichigo memberikan deathglarenya ke Rukia.

"Haah...sudahlah. Karena Toushiro sudah ada, ayo kita bersenang-senang," kata Ichigo sambil menyeringai senang diikuti senyuman kedua temannya yang lain.

Ichigo, Rukia, dan Toushiro adalah sahabat akrab. Mereka bertiga sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Karena Toushiro tidak bisa terlalu lama jauh dari guanya, Ichigo dan Rukia selalu mengunjungi Toushiro. Kecuali saat musim dingin, Toushirolah yang mengunjungi Ichigo dan Rukia. Mereka saling menyayangi dan saling melindungi satu sama lain. Mereka tidak akan membiarkan teman mereka sedih atau terluka.

-Syl-

Suasana Karakura Island selalu damai dan tentram hingga suatu hari para Makhluk Kegelapan menyerang.

Aizen, yang merupakan Iblis Ilusi sekaligus pemimpin Makhluk Kegelapan ingin menguasai Karakura Island. Karena kerakusannya atas kekuatan dan kekuasaan, Ia ingin menjadi penguasa seluruh makhluk di Karakura Island. Ingin semua makhluk tunduk kepadanya.

Aizen menyuruh para Arancar, manusia setengah tengkorak yang memiliki kekuatan khusus sekaligus merupakan pasukan utama Aizen, untuk menyerang Sereitei dan daerah sekitarnya. Rumah-rumah dibakar dan banyak manusia dan makhluk lainnya terbunuh. Kekacauan terjadi dimana-mana.

Ichigo dan teman-temannya serta semua makhluk yang ada di Karakura Island tidak tinggal diam. Mereka memberikan perlawanan.

Ichigo, sebagai seorang pandai besi mempunyai banyak pedang dan peralatan untuk bertempur lainnya. Hal ini memungkinkan Ichigo tidak asing dengan pedang. Ia sering berlatih dengan pedang buatannya sendiri sehingga selain terkenal sebagai pandai besi, ia juga terkenal sebagai ahli pedang terkuat se-Karakura.

Ichigo lalu memimpin pasukan perlawanan. Para ksatria melawan para Makhluk Kegelapan.

Di depan guanya, Toushiro membantu melawan para Makhluk Kegelapan. Ia mengeluarkan serangan yang membuat para Makhluk Kegelapan membeku dan juga membantu memadamkan api-api yang menyala.

Uryu Ishida, si Quincy memanah para Makhluk Kegelapan kelas rendah yang hendak masuk ke dalam Sereitei.

Inoue Orihime,si peri pohon, mendirikan barrier untuk melindungi yang terluka sekaligus mengobati mereka.

Chad Yasutora, si setengah raksasa, memukul para Arancar dengan sebatang pohon.

"Ichigo! Pergilah ke tempat Aizen. Biar yang di sini serahkan kepada kami!" seru Ishida kepada Ichigo sambil menembakkan ribuan panah sekaligus ke arah para Makhluk Kegelapan.

"Benar Kurosaki-kun. Percayakan kepada kami," kata Inoue meyakinkan.

"Pergilah Ichigo," kata Chad singkat.

"Teman-teman~," Ichigo terharu dengan kepercayaan teman-temannya kepadanya. "Baiklah! Terima kasih teman-teman. yang di sini aku percayakan kepada kalian. Ayo Rukia!" seru Ichigo sambil berlari menuju tempat Aizen berada.

"Baik," Rukia segera berlari menyusul Ichigo.

Toushiro hanya bisa menatap cemas punggung kedua sahabatnya yang semakin menjauh.

-Syl-

Setelah lama berlari dan menghindar serangan para Arancar, Ichigo dan Rukia akhirnya sampai ke tempat Aizen.

Aizen yang melihat kedatangan mereka menyeringai. "Suatu kehormatan bagiku. Ahli pedang nomor satu se-Karakura serta bangsawan dari klan Kuchiki mendatangiku."Aizen berjalan mendekati Ichigo dan Rukia sambil menrentangkan tangan seolah-olah menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua.

"Aizen,"Ichigo menatap geram Aizen dan langsung mengayunkan pedangnya, berniat menebas si biang keladi.

Aizen dengan gesit menghindar dari serangan itu. Tapi tiba-tiba cahaya merah dengan cepat datang ke arahnya dari arah samping. Di detik terakhir, Aizen berhasil melompat menghindar. Cahaya merah itu menabrak pohon dan menghanguskannya. Aizen melihat ke arah si penyerang yang tidak lain adalah Rukia.

Sebagai keluarga bangsawan, Rukia juga di ajarkan kemampuan sihir yang disebut Kido untuk melindungi diri. Salah satunya adalah bola api merah tadi, Shakkaho.

"Hmmm...sambutan yang kasar dari keluarga bangsawan," Aizen menatap Rukia dengan tatapan mengejek.

Sebelum Aizen dapat berkata-kata lebih banyak lagi, Ichigo telah mulai serangan-serangannya kepada Aizen. Aizen dan Ichigo terlibat pertarungan pedang yang sengit. Mereka saling menyerang dan bertahan. Saling memberi luka dan menerima luka dari lawan mereka. Terkadang Rukia juga membantu dengan menembakkan kido.

Ichigo melihat kesempatan bagus saat pertahanan Aizen longgar karena serangan dari Rukia. Ia tanpa berpikir dua kali langsung menerjang Aizen dan mengayunkan pedangnya sekuat tenaga.

Melihat serangan Ichigo yang datang kepadanya dengan kecepatan tinggi, mata Aizen terbelalak kaget. Ichigo menyerangnya dengan penuh kemarahan. Sesaat sebelum pedang Ichigo menyentuh tubuhnya, Aizen menyeringai.

Craassh

"!"

Terlihat darah terciprat dari luka segar sayatan pedang.

Tetapi darah yang dilihat Ichigo bukanlah darah milik Aizen melainkan milik Toushiro yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Ichigo

"U...Untung tepat waktu," kata Toushiro di sela-sela kesakitannya. "Ukh."Toushiro lalu jatuh terduduk karena lukanya dan nafasnya mulai memburu.

"To...Toushiro!" seru Ichigo kaget melihat Toushiro yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya dan bersimbah darah. Terdapat luka sayatan pedang yang menganga melintang dari bahu kanan hingga perut kirinya. Darah mengalir deras dari luka tersebut.

Aizen lalu muncul di depan Toushiro sambil menggenggam pedang berlumuran darah, darah Toushiro. Aizen yang ada di hadapan Ichigo berubah menjadi batang pohon yang telah tersayat pedang Ichigo.

"Wah wah wah, Hitsugaya-kun, kamu mengganggu pertarunganku saja. Peri es memang hebat bisa melihat menebus ilusiku sekaligus menghancurkannya. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menganggu kesenanganku lagi," kata Aizen sambil menyeringai kejam. Aizen lalu menghunuskan pedangnya ke perut Toushiro. Menambahkan luka baru di tubuh si peri es yang telah lemah akibat serangan pertama tadi. Darah mengalir deras dari luka-luka di tubuh Toushiro dan dari mulutnya.

Ichigo yang telah tersadar dari keterkejutannya karena perubahan kejadian yang tiba-tiba itu, menjadi semakin marah dan kembali menyerang Aizen.

"SIALL!" Ichigo kembali mengayunkan pedangnya berniat menebas Aizen, ingin membalaskan perbuatan Aizen yang telah menyakiti sahabatnya.

Aizen melompat menghindar dari serangan Ichigo dan mendarat tidak jauh dari situ.

Rukia bergegas menghampiri Toushiro dan membantunya berdiri dan menjauh dari arena pertarungan. "Toushiro bertahanlah!"

"Nah, Ichigo-kun apa yang akan kamu lakukan? Sekarang tidak ada lagi yang bisa melindungimu dari ilusiku."

Slash

Cahaya terang berwarna kebiruan tiba-tiba keluar dari tubuh Toushiro. Menyinari tubuh Toushiro dan daerah di sekitarnya. Cahaya itu makin lama semakin membesar.

"Tou...Toushiro? Apa yang terjadi?" Rukia kebingungan.

"Ukh! Ada apa ini? Aku tidak bisa menggunakan ilusiku," ujar Aizen panik sambil menutupi wajahnya dari sinar terang yanhg dikeluarkan Toushiro.

"!"

Tiba-tiba kesadaran mendatangi Aizen.

"Hmm... Kamu bermaksud memakai seluruh kekuatanmu dan mengorbankan diri untuk menolong yang lainnya ya. Tidak akan kubiarkan!" Aizen langsung menyerang Toushiro bermaksud untuk membunuhnya.

Tapi sebelum ia dapat mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Toushiro, ia merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di dadanya. Pedang Ichigo berhasil menembus jantung Aizen. Ichigo memanfaatkan saat ketika perhatian Aizen hanya terfokus pada Toushiro untuk menyerang.

Aizen roboh ke tanah dan tewas seketika. Tubuhnya terbakar dengan sendirinya dan menjadi abu.

"Toushiro!" Setelah melihat abu Aizen yang lenyap ditiup angin, Ichigo langsung berlari menghampiri Toushiro. Toushiro berbaring dengan kepala berada di pangkuan Rukia. Mukanya pucat dan berkerut menahan sakit. Cahaya tetap keluar dari tubuh Toushiro dan semakin besar menyelimuti daerah sekitar.

"I...chi...go...ru...ki...a, ma..maafkan aku. A..ku tidak dapat menemani ka...lian lagi."

"Tidak Toushiro, jangan berkata seperti itu" isak Rukia melihat kondisi sahabatnya itu.

"Kamu pasti akan selamat," meskipun berkata begitu, panik mulai menghinggapi Ichigo ketika melihat Toushiro yang semakin melemah.

"Tidak Ichigo, a...ku akan menggunakan sisa tenagaku untuk menye...lamatkan Kara...kura Island. Ketika peri es mati... di saat itulah ia da..pat mengeluarkan se...luruh kekuatannya se...cara maksimal."

Tiba-tiba cahaya yang menyinari Toushiro semakin membesar hingga menyelimuti seluruh Karakura Island. Cahaya itu membekukan semua Makhluk Kegelapan dan menghancurkan mereka menjadi serpihan es. Api yang membakar rumah dan hutan padam. Salju mulai turun di atas Karakura Island.

Cahaya itu tiba-tiba menghilang dan menyisakan Toushiro Hitsugaya yang semakin pucat dan agak transparan.

"Ichigo...Rukia terima kasih," kata Toushiro sambil tersenyum lemah. "Jika nanti aku bereinkarnasi, semoga reinkarnasiku lahir di dekat kalian sehingga kita bisa bersama lagi." Seusai mengatakan itu tubuh Toushiro berubah menjadi serpihan es dan terbang bergabung dengan salju putih yang baru turun dari langit.

melihat kematian sahabatnya, Rukia hanya bisa menangis dan terisak di pundak Ichigo. Sedangkan Ichigo hanya bisa menatap sedih serpihan es yang terbang semakin menjauh.

"Kami akan menunggumu Toushiro."

-Syl-

5 tahun kemudian

20 Desember, musim dingin.

Tap tap tap

Tap tap tap

Ichigo mondar-mandir di depan sebuah kamar dengan gelisah. Bagaimana tidak gelisah? Hari ini Rukia akan melahirkan.

Yup, berkat pengorbanan Toushiro, Karakura Island dapat menjadi damai kembali. Setelah memperbaiki segala kerusakan yang terjadi, semua makhluk kembali menjalankan aktivitasnya seperti biasa, begitu pula Ichigo dan Rukia. Meskipun pertamanya mereka sangat sedih atas kematian Toushiro, mereka akhirnya dapat merelakan kematian Toushiro dan melangkah maju. Mereka berdua akhirnya menikah. Sejak setahun yang lalu Rukia Kuchiki telah resmi menjadi Rukia Kurosaki.

Dan seperti yang saat ini kita lihat, sekarang Ichigo sedang gelisah menunggu kelahiran anaknya dan Rukia.

"Oeek!Oeek!"

Begitu mendengar suara bayi menangis, Ichigo langsung menerjang masuk ke dalam ruang persalinan. Di dalam, ia disambut pemandangan Rukia yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang sambil mengendong seorang bayi yang di bungkus kain. Wajah Rukia terlihat sangat kelelahan dan pucat, tapi tersemat senyum kebahagian di bibirnya.

Begitu mendengar pintu terbuka, Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu dan mendapati sang Jeruk sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ichigo!" seru Rukia senang. "Kemarilah! Lihat bayi kita,"lanjut Rukia lagi sambil tersenyum.

Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat reaksi Rukia itu. Sudah pasti dia akan melihat bayi mereka kan. Ichigo lalu berjalan mendekati ranjang tempat Rukia berada bersama bayinya. Rukia mendekatkan sang bayi ke arah Ichigo, supaya Ichigo dapat melihat wajah sang bayi.

"!"

Ichigo kaget ketika melihat bayinya. Bukan bukan. Bayinya tidak cacat atau berubah jadi mosnter. Malahan bayinya adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat lucu dan imut. Lalu kenapa Ichigo kaget? Yang membuat Ichigo kaget adalah warna rambut anak itu berwarna putih seperti salju yang sedang turun di luar.

Tiba-tiba bayi itu menggeliat seperti akan terbangun. Dan tidak lama kemudian, sepasang mata yang besar dan polos berwarna emerald layaknya musim dingin menatap kedua pasangan itu.

Melihat itu, Ichigo dan Rukia saling berpandangan lalu tersenyum.

"Jadi, nama anak ini sudah pasti ya?" kata Ichigo tiba-tiba.

Rukia tersenyum mengerti dan mengangguk. Ichigo dan Rukia lalu menatap bayi mereka dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang.

"Selamat datang kembali, Toushiro Hitsugaya."

~(˘▽˘~)Owari (~˘▽˘)~

Horeee…!Toushiro lahir XP. Sekali lagi, Otanjoubi Omedetou Toushiro Hitsugaya ;-)

Please Review ya!^^


End file.
